Blog użytkownika:Venae/(KiP) - Rycerze Upadłego Stolca - epizod I
right Epizod I Guano I Rycerze - Jestem rycerzem! - krzyknął trzynastoletni chłopczyk o zielono-fioletowych oczach i kruczoczarnych włosach, zjeżdżając po poręczy. - Jakim znów rycerzem?! - wrzasnęła za nim nauczycielka. - Rycerzem Mathiasem, smukła dziewico! - zniknął chłopak za rogiem, śmiejąc się nieco psychicznie. Książę Mathias D’Argenson w wieku 13 lat był niezwykle ruchawym dzieckiem. Nie potrafił usiedzieć w miejscu. Nigdy. Wiecznie go nosiło. Jakby miał ADHD. Mama wiele razy próbowała go uspokoić argumentami, a ojciec paskiem. Nic nie mogło uspokoić tego urwisa. Nagle wpadł na swoją cztery lata młodszą siostrę, Venę. - Patrz jak się przemieszczasz, skrzacie! - zawołał z butą w głosie. - Nie, żeby coś, ale to ty mnie potrąciłeś… - bąknęła dziewczynka i poprawiła skórzane rękawiczki, które ostatnio nosiła niepokojąco często. - Boże, jaka ty sztywna! Zdejmij te rękawiczki i chodź się pobawić! - Mathias zaśmiał się uroczo. - Nie jestem taka jak ty… Matt, proszę cię, odpuść - westchnęła Vena, wyminęła brata i poszła w swoją stronę. Mathias bardzo chciał jej pomóc, ale nie mógł. Mała za bardzo się bała. A przecież miał podobne “zdolności”, co ona i nigdy się ich nie obawiał. Westchnął ciężko i pobiegł dalej. Wiedział, że ojciec zleje go pasem za ucieczkę z lekcji niemieckiego, ale w sumie, to było warto. Matt nie znosił tegoż języka. Wybiegł z zamku, nie dbając o założenie kurtki, chociaż była to zima. Pędził przed siebie jak szalony. Wreszcie dotarł pod dwór Cruzów. Była to okazała posiadłość, willa zbudowana z białego marmuru. - Alex! Alex! - wołał Matt. - Hasło - usłyszał głos starszego od siebie chłopaka. Był to Alexander Cruz, wyraźnie próbujący brzmieć dojrzale. - Guano! - zakrzyknął z butą Matt. I w tym momencie drzwi posiadłości się otworzyły - Witaj w moich skromnych progach, padawanie - Alex wpuścił chłopca. Mathias wszedł, cały uradowany. Skierował swoje kroki od razu na górę, do sypialni starszego kolegi. Feliks już tam czekał. - Spóźniłeś się, kruku. Skrzat nie przyszedł? - zaśmiał się blondyn. - Nie mogłem zwiać nauczycielce. Stara torba się wycwaniła. A co do Veny, to jest na to za sztywna. A poza tym… fuu, to dziewczyna! - skrzywił się mały. - Hej! - dało się słyszeć oburzoną, dwunastoletnią Meg w pokoju obok. Towarzystwo wybuchnęło śmiechem. - No dobra, Alex, co dzisiaj dla nas masz? - uśmiechnął się z entuzjazmem Feliks. - Dobry towar dzisiaj - Alexander zaśmiał się i wyjął z szafki pod biurkiem wielką reklamówkę cukierków. Młodym D’Argensonom zaświeciły się oczy z podziwu. - Ja… Alex, ty to masz talent! - powiedział Matt z podziwem.. - Dziękuję, dziękuję… łupy są wasze, padawani! - chłopak oddał im reklamówkę. Książęta od razu zabrali się do konsumpcji. - Hej, a dla mnie? - jęknęła Meg, stojąc w drzwiach. - A dla ciebie mam osobno - brat podał jej drugą reklamówkę. - To nie fair! - chłopcy zakrzyknęli chórem. - Fair, fair, Meg jest moją siostrą - Alex uśmiechnął się, a Megarine wytknęła na Feliksa i Mathiasa język. Nagle w drzwiach stanął sam hrabia Sebastian Cruz. - Znowu deprawujesz młodzież, Alexandrze? - spytał hrabia. - Zaraz tam “deprawujesz”... - bąknął Alex. - Jak cię milicja nakryje, to nie będę się za ciebie tłumaczył. Pójdziesz siedzieć do poprawczaka, synu - powiedział chłodnym tonem i wyszedł, zamykając drzwi. - Nie zesraj się w gacie, stary… - mruknął Alexander pod nosem i usiadł na łóżku. - Co teraz robimy, Alex? - Matt był pełen podziwu wobec starszego kolegi. - Jak to co? Ucztujemy, padawani! - zawołał triumfalnie. Guano II Los nie zawsze sprzyja Był już wieczór, około godziny dwudziestej drugiej. Alexander Cruz właśnie poprawiał koszulę. Wyglądał nadzwyczaj elegancko i dojrzale jak na siedemnastolatka. - Alex? Kiedy wrócisz? - brązowe oczka jego o pięć lat młodszej siostry błysnęły z nadzieją. Kochała swojego starszego brata pomimo tego, co robił. - Późno… - westchnął - Nie czekaj na mnie, dobrze? I nie mów nic rodzicom. - Dobrze - dziewczynka spuściła wzrok - A… a jak już uzbierasz te pieniądze… masz w planie mnie tak po prostu zostawić? - po tym pytaniu zapadła cisza. Alex przygryzł dolną wargę, myśląc nad odpowiedzią. - Nie, nie zostawię cię. Nie mam zamiaru wyjeżdżać daleko, chcę mieć po prostu duży dom i pieniędzy jak lodu. I chcę mieszkać blisko, serce by mi chyba pękło, gdybym miał cię nie widzieć przez dłużej, niż jeden dzień - odpowiedział po chwili namysłu. Nie skłamał w sumie, naprawdę nie wyobrażał sobie życia bez swojej siostrzyczki. - Okej… cześć - Meg nie dowierzała mu jednak, co młodego Cruza dotknęło, i to bardzo. Ten jednak pożegnał się i wyszedł. Po jakichś piętnastu minutach marszu, doszedł do karczmy. Wszedł pewnie. Swoich kroków nie skierował jednak do baru, a w stronę zaplecza. Przekroczył próg i zamknął za sobą drzwi. Następnie doszedł do ledwo wyraźnych drzwi z jednym otworem, do tego zaślepionym. Zapukał. - Hasło - odpowiedział chrapliwy głos, zaślepka odsunęła się i Alex ujrzał znajome spojrzenie idealnie czarnych oczu. Nienawidził tego gościa. - Memento mori - powiedział cicho Alex. Mówił to co wieczór. Nienawidził tej sentencji tak samo, jak tego mężczyzny za drzwiami. - Très-bien - odpowiedział głos, po czym zaślepka zasunęła się z powrotem. Szatyn przestępował z nogi na nogę. Jeszcze nigdy otwieranie drzwi nie zajmowało im tak długo. Jednak po upływie paru minut, drzwi otworzyły się. - Wybacz, chłopcze, że musiałeś czekać, te chędożone zawiasy znowu się zawiesiły - powiedział mężczyzna w owych drzwiach stojący. Był bardzo niskiego wzrostu, gruby, o przylizanych rudych włosach i nienaturalnie czarnych oczach. By sięgnąć do zaślepki prawdopodobnie musiał stawać na stołku, czy czymś takim, bo na pewno nie dałby rady sam. Alexander jednak nie miał odwagi zapytać, pomimo całej tej niepozorności, Iarost Mallory miał pod sobą mnóstwo szemranych typów. Większości Alex nawet nie znał. I nie chciał poznać, nie był samobójcą. - To nic, ważne, że działają - odpowiedział chłodno Cruz. - Takie podejście rozumiem! - Mallory, aka “Szefuńcio” uśmiechnął się krzywo, ukazując żółte zęby i braki w nich. Alex westchnął i wszedł do środka. Prowadzony przez Iarosta Mallorego, szedł długim korytarzem. Dobrze wiedział, gdzie zmierzali. Bywał tam co noc. Skręcili w prawo, a następnie zeszli po schodach jeszcze niżej. Alexa oślepiły światła nocnego klubu. Jego oczom ukazała się dosłownie Sodoma i Gomora; na scenie wyginały się striptizerki, przy barze kilku szemranych typów obsługiwał jednooki barman Barney, przy stołach pito, śmiano się, wygrażano i zakładano. Przy jednym stole, w kącie, siedziała grupka z miejscowej mafii. To tam miał się udać. Westchnął i udał się w tamtą stronę, przeciskając się przez wszelkiego rodzaju margines społeczny uczęszczający do tego klubu. “Nora” nie była miejscem dla grzecznych chłopców z dobrych domów, z samego początku patrzono na niego jak na przybysza z innej planety, szydzono z niego. Jednak gdy pokazał swoje umiejętności przy grze w Karcianą Ruletkę, wszystkim miny zrzedły. Co do jednego. Bowiem ten niepozorny chłopczyk z mlekiem pod nosem wygrywał każdą grę. Bez wyjątku. Grał już od pół roku i ani razu nie przegrał, co nie podobało się mafii, jednak Szefuńcio był z niego dumny. Cruz go reprezentował. I robił to dobrze. Aż za dobrze. Usiadł przy stoliku i omiótł przedstawicieli lokalnej mafii swym spojrzeniem brązowych oczu. Wszyscy oni wyglądali jak typy spod ciemnej gwiazdy, każdy z nich miał broń, każdy mógł w dowolnej chwili przestrzelić mu łeb. Nawet jeśli nie, to przy ich sile, bo zbudowani byli potężnie, z łatwością mogli go doprowadzić do stanu, w którym Sebastian Cruz będzie musiał zeskrobywać syna ze ściany szpachelką. - Co tak długo, coś ci wyskoczyło ważnego, chłopcze? - odpowiedział najbardziej rosły z nich. Miał dość długą, czarną brodę, był łysy i ubrany w czarny, poplamiony podkoszulek i stare dżinsy. Alexowi aż się niedobrze robiło na jego widok. - Musiałem… musiałem się wymigać ze spotkania rodzinnego - Cruz starał się zachować zimną krew. Jednak grupka siedzących z nim mężczyzn niezbyt chciała to kupić. Mimo wszystko, bez zbędnych ceregieli, przystąpili do gry. Alex tasował. Robił to cholernie szybko. Widział, jak równie szybko rzedną im miny. Zginał karty i przekładał je między sobą, miał do tego smykałkę i zręczne palce. Mało. Wiedział, gdzie jest która karta. Gdy tasował, podglądał dyskretnie. Nikt jednak tego nie zauważył, chłopak był zbyt wprawiony. Gry uczył go dziadek, będący mistrzem kantowania. Jednak mimo swojego “talentu”, dziadek Alexa nigdy nie zniżył się do grania w “Norze”. “Dziadek pewnie przewraca się teraz w grobie”, pomyślał Alexander, nie rozpraszając się tym jednak zbytnio. Musiał wygrać. Musiał. Musiał udowodnić ojcu, że potrafi sobie poradzić sam. Królowa Kier, Siódemka Pik… As Trefl. Alex zaczął rozrzucać karty. Wyglądało to losowo, karty leciały z prędkością mrugnięcia. Losowe jednak nie było. Alex doskonale wiedział, jak ułożyć sobie karty, by nikt się nie skapnął. Wszyscy gracze podnieśli swoje karty, a następnie popatrzyli po sobie. Zrzedły im miny. Wszystkim, prócz Alexowi. - No, panowie, wykładajcie -siedemnastolatek uśmiechnął się zadowolony z siebie. - Ten mały, to jakiś w rzyć chędożony wiedźmin, albo inne coś - mruknął chudy blondyn o cholernie przetłuszczonych włosach, odziany w garnitur. Miał okulary przeciwsłoneczne, mimo późnej nocy i siedzenia w klubie. - Wyjąłeś mi to z ust, Gremlinie - odniósł się do powyższej wypowiedzi ten sam rosły facet, który jakże miło zaczął rozmowę przy stoliku z Cruzem. - Los mi sprzyja - Alex uśmiechał się coraz szerzej - Wykładajcie, panowie! - Coś za często ci sprzyja - Gremlin zmierzył go spojrzeniem i wyłożył jedną z kart. Grali tak przez parę godzin. Za każdym razem Alex ich ogrywał. - Wystarczy! - wrzasnął ten wielki facet - Ten mały to serio jakieś stworzenie z piekła zesłane! - Cegła, nie spinaj się, wiem, jak zagiąć szczeniaka - wykrzywił się w uśmiechu Gremlin. Mallory przełknął ślinę. - Panowie, gram uczciwie - Alex wziął głęboki wdech i schował wygraną sakwę do kieszeni kurtki. Była cholernie ciężka. - Udowodnij - blondyn nie ustępował. Cała mafia przytaknęła. - Niby jak?< - Przetasuj przy nas. Powoli. - Ale po co? - Skoro nie masz nic na sumieniu, to ci nie zaszkodzi, prawda? - Cegła zacisnął swoje toporne palce na jego ramieniu. Alex cicho syknął z bólu. “Będę miał, cholera, wyłamany obojczyk chyba przez tego palanta”, pomyślał. - Prawda - potaknął jednak - Podajcie mi więc karty. Szefuńcio ułożył karty znów na stole, blady jak ściana. Wiedział o kanciarstwach swojego “reprezentanta”, czy “szczęśliwej karty”, jak to go nazywał, więc bał się. Jeżeli to wyjdzie, z pieniędzy nici, a i mogą mu ubić tak dobrego gracza! Alexander wziął się do tasowania. Powoli. “Jak zajrzeć, żeby ta banda dupków się nie skapnęła…?”, myślał gorączkowo. Wciąż przekładał karty. - No? - Cegła niecierpliwił się. - Jeszcze chwilka, robię to powoli - w głosie młodego Cruza było słychać spięcie. Zaryzykować? Nie zaryzykować i zdać się na los? Poprosić Mallorego o podpowiedź? Postanowił… zaryzykować. Gdy uznał to za właściwy moment odchylił kartę. As Kier. Uff… nie zauważyli. Kolejna karta… i kolejna… W pewnym momencie Iarost pobladł okropnie. - Patrzcie, jaki kanciarz! - zakrzyknął pewien brunet niskiego wzrostu. No i to był pierwszy krytyczny błąd w życiu Alexandra Cruza. - J-ja…? Kanciarz…? - chłopak uśmiechnął się nerwowo. - A kto karty podgląda przy grze? - Cegła coraz bardziej zaciskał stalowe palce. - Los już ci nie sprzyja - Gremlin posłał mu krzywy uśmiech i wstał - Panowie, zróbcie to, co się robi z kanciarzami. Migiem. No i w tym momencie Cruz zrozumiał, że oszukiwanie na powolnym tasowaniu to był kiepski koncept. Minęło dosłownie dziesięć minut, a Alex już przestał liczyć, ile razy oberwał. Rzucano nim po całej “Norze”. Traktowano jak worek treningowy. Docierał do niego już tylko ból i śmiechy rozbawionych typków. Od czasu do czasu wydał z siebie jęk. Wolał jednak nie otwierać ust, ilekroć to robił, wypływała z nich jakaś strużka krwi albo pluł czymś, już sam nie wiedział czym. Czuł smak krwi i plwociny, na wpół przytomny. Już nawet przestał prosić. Był cały poraniony i poobijany, bolało go wszystko. Najbardziej chyba brzuch. Zastanawiał się, czy przypadkiem mu czegoś w organizmie nie uszkodzili. W pewnym momencie upadł na podłogę i uderzył głową w ścianę, a wszyscy zamilkli. Nie wiedział, co się stało. Usłyszał brutalne trzaśnięcie drzwiami i wrzask. Ostatkiem sił uchylił powieki. - Ojcze…? - wydusił z siebie, a potem urwał mu się film. Guano III Syn marnotrawny Alex powoli otworzył oczy. Nie do końca wiedział, co się z nim dzieje. Po chwili jednak intensywny, rozdzierający ból brzucha przywrócił go do rzeczywistości. W sumie, to bolało go wszystko, jednak przez ten jeden ból nie potrafił nawet skupić się na własnych myślach. I nagle wszystko powróciło. “Nora”, Cegła, Gremlin, Szefuńcio, reszta tych popaprańców, których imion nawet nie potrafił spamiętać. Skulił się w pozycję embrionalną i wydał z siebie jęk. - Proszę, mój syn marnotrawny się zbudził - do komnaty syna wszedł Sebastian Cruz we własnej osobie. Obdarzył Alexandra lodowatym spojrzeniem. Lord ubrany był jak zwykle elegancko; czarna marynarka, biała koszula i spodnie, do tego również czarne, eleganckie buty. Jego ciemnobrązowe włosy poprzetykane były siwizną, a oczy, o tęczówkach czarnych jak węgiel, patrzyły surowo na świat. Wyglądał na maksymalnie czterdzieści lat. Przeciętna kobieta nie znająca go, mogła określić Sebastiana jako wyjątkowo przystojnego mężczyznę, jednak jego specyficzna osobowość i zainteresowania skutecznie odpędzały wszelkie kandydatki. Po pierwsze, był on wampirem z krwi i kości, po drugie - piwnica lorda Cruza przypominała bardziej salę tortur, aniżeli piwnicę czterdziestoletniego dziedzica fortuny. - Przyszedłeś mnie jeszcze bardziej dobić? - stęknął Alex. - Nie, przyszedłem ci uświadomić, że jesteś idiotą, synu - Sebastian odpowiedział chłodno. Siedemnastolatek posłał mu umęczone spojrzenie i skulił się jeszcze bardziej. Ojciec westchnął ciężko i usiadł na skraju łóżka. - Był u ciebie medyk. Cudem żyjesz. - Pewnie wolałbyś, aby się bez tego cudu obyło - chłopak uśmiechnął się krzywo, nie mogąc nawet ułożyć własnych myśli. - Nie mów tak. Jesteś kretynem, to prawda, ale wciąż jesteś moim synem - Cruz zacisnął nieco wargi - Bardzo boli? - Jakbym wpadł pod dorożkę, rozjechano mi przy tym żołądek, a jelita wkręciły się w koła. Coś w ten deseń - Szczerość, to podstawa. - Wiem, ojcze - i zapadła niezręczna cisza. Alex spuścił wzrok. W głębi duszy przyznawał ojcu całkowitą rację, sam miał się za idiotę, a Sebastian tylko utwierdzał go w tym przekonaniu. W pewnym momencie Alex gwałtownie podniósł się i zakrył usta ręką. - Będziesz zwracał? - zapytał ojciec, na co Alex tylko potaknął. Sebastian wstał, przyklęknął i spod łóżka wyciągnął miskę, którą podstawił synowi pod usta. Ten natychmiast zwrócił. Wymiotował alkoholem i krwią. Wtedy w drzwiach stanęła Meg, ubrana w białą sukienkę, z włosami zaplecionymi w urocze warkoczyki. - Alex…? - spytała nieśmiało i podeszła powoli. - Meg, idź stąd, nie chcę, żebyś na to patrzyła - jęknął siedemnastolatek i wrócił do zwracania. - Nie brzydzę się - dziewczynka usiadła obok swojego brata i położyła dłoń na jego ramieniu, patrząc na niego zatroskanym spojrzeniem - Jesteś moim bratem, Alex. Nie zostawię cię. Tak jak ty nie zostawisz mnie. Pamiętasz? Obiecaliśmy sobie - uśmiechnęła się słabo. Sebastian przewrócił oczami. Nie wiedział, czemu mała Megarine tak bardzo uwielbia swojego brata, który ewidentnie nie posiadał piątej klepki. - Pamiętam - uśmiechnął się jeszcze słabiej Alexander. - Oddychaj głęboko, zrobię ci ciepłą herbatę z ziołami, dobrze? - dziewczynka delikatnie odgarnęła zlepione od potu włosy z czoła Alexa. - Dobrze, dobrze… - Alex wziął głęboki wdech i wydech. Oddychał narzuconym przez siostrę tempem. W sumie lepiej się od tego czuł. Gdy Meg się upewniła, że brat będzie się jej słuchał, zsunęła się z łóżeczka i podreptała do kuchni. Zjechała po poręczy, jak to miała w zwyczaju. - Meg, ile razy mam ci powtarzać, żebyś tak nie robiła?! Zrobisz sobie krzywdę! - krzyknęła blada jak ściana Veronique Cruz, żona Sebastiana oraz matka Meg i Alexa. Była kobietą średniego wzrostu, dosyć urodziwą. Oczy miała oczy miała brązowe, a włosy czarne. Miała na sobie suknię w kolorze zgaszonego brązu, uwielbiała taką kolorystykę. - Ale mamusiu, spieszę się, Alex źle się czuje, chcę mu zrobić herbatki z ziołami - Meg posłała jej błagalne spojrzenie brązowych oczu. - Obudził się już? - Tak. Wymiotuje. - Ugh… - Veronique skrzywiła się. Meg jedynie westchnęła i poszła do kuchni, wstawiła wodę na herbatę. Martwiła się o Alexa. Miał durne pomysły, ale był naprawdę kochany. Zawsze opowiadał jej bajki na dobranoc, troszczył się o nią, pomagał we wszystkim i pocieszał.Był takim starszym bratem, jakiego każda mała dziewczynka chciała mieć. Jakiego Meg potrzebowała. Zrobiła tę herbatę. Chwyciła delikatnie kubek i udała się ostrożnie z powrotem na górę, do pokoju Alexa. - Olek…? - weszła do komnaty i usiadła na łóżku - Zrobiłam ci herbatkę. Potrzymam kubek, bo ciepły. - Meg, nie musisz… - Muszę! Jesteś moim bratem - Meg była strasznie uparta. Podstawiła mu kubek pod usta. Alex westchnął cicho i zaczął powoli pić. ~*~ Witam, witam. Tu znów ja. I znów moja twórczość klasy'' '"z".'' Pewnie się pytacie, co to ma być za gówno i co ja ćpałam. No cóż, już prostuję: "Rycerze Upadłego Stolca" to miniseria będąca czymś a'la DLC do "Klingą i Piórem". Raz na jakiś czas sieknę jakiś epizod z nudów. "Rycerze..." to opowiadanie o backstory moich OCków oraz Hansa. Mam nadzieję, żę mi tego tu nie usuną. Akcja się dzieje w Nasturii, a Hansa umieszczę w epizodzie II (o ile ten się pojawi - zależy to od was, jak ową miniserię przyjmiecie). Tutaj macie trochę o D'Argensonach (choć niezbyt wiele), ale głównie się akcja koncentruje na Cruzach; znanym wam już Alexowi oraz jego siostrze Meg, którą dopiero poznacie. A// Co może być jeszcze bardziej gówniane, niż twórczość Oluśki? Upadły stolec. A nie, to też twórczość Oluśki. Morda, Ashe :V No nic... miłego wieczoru! Ps. Wiciu kochana, zmień mi Times New Roman na Comic Sans... EDIT: Aaa... zapomniałam. Dedykacje dzisiaj dla kilku osób są! Ogółem tę chorą pisaninę dedykuję: Natiszowi, Kapiszowi (dzięki za tytuł :'), Wici kochanej no i... (saprajs :O ) Darli. Tak, tak, wiem, Darla nie czyta i w ogóle, jestem zła i bla bla bla... ale mi się z nią fajnie pisało, a jak komuś chcę sprawić przyjemność, to jestem takim deklem, że daję dedyka xD No i osobny dedyk dla Somci... To chyba tyle... XD '''EDIT 2: '''Word to zło... nareszcie poprawiłam ten tekst... '''EDIT 3: '''Word to zło x2. Kiedy myślałam, że poprawiłam, wszystko się skrzaczyło. Mam nadzieję, żę teraz będzie dobrze, bo cały dzień naprawiam ten tekst. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania